two to tango
by Shunou
Summary: Orang bilang, tango ditarikan oleh dua orang. Karin harusnya mendengarkan lebih saksama./ [sasuke karin]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

[it takes] **two to tango**

—

—

Tahun ini Karin berusia tiga puluh tiga, dan ada banyak hal yang mulai disadarinya.

Pertama: dalam banyak hal, cinta bukanlah prasyarat utama. Kau tidak harus mencintai pekerjaanmu untuk terus melakukannya setiap hari, atau memutuskan untuk menolong seseorang di satu hari Minggu yang seharusnya damai-damai saja, atau berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik meski tak ada secuil pun insting keibuan dalam dirimu.

Kedua: penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yang ini tidak seharusnya membutuhkan tiga puluh tiga tahun untuk disadari. Tetapi Karin bukan Karin jika tidak keras kepala dan suka ngotot. Dia mulai menyesali banyak hal: tidak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar tadi pagi, karena telah sembarangan meletakkan kunci mobilnya semalam dan harus tersandung-sandung hak tinggi sepatunya untuk mengejar bus supaya tidak terlambat ke kantor, mempersiapkan dirinya lebih baik lagi sebelum menjadi seorang ibu.

Ketiga: ada berbagai macam hal yang membutuhkan dua orang untuk menciptakan sistem yang harmonis: perjanjian, percakapan, diskusi dan debat, tarian tango, dan pernikahan. Yang terakhir ini, Karin meringis memikirkannya.

Keempat: Karin benar-benar harus mulai belajar mengindahkan nasihat orang lain.

—

—

"Karin-san?"

Karin, yang tengah mengantri di kedai kopi langganannya untuk secangkir café au lait, berbalik dengan setengah kaget ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Oh—" dia berkedip, seraya mencoba menempatkan wajah wanita yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya itu dengan satu nama. Nihil.

Wanita itu, yang sepertinya sudah menduga Karin tidak mengingatnya, langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kita bertemu minggu lalu. Aku yang kehilangan dompet dan tasku di taman kota, dan kau yang menolongku mencarinya."

"Aa—" Bisa-bisanya Karin melupakan seseorang yang rambutnya sewarna milkshake stroberi favoritnya. Rambutnya saja sudah memastikan dirinya tidak akan mudah dilupakan. "Senang tidak melihatmu di ambang tangis seperti sebelumnya."

Wanita itu meringis, meski tidak tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Karin yang terkadang suka lepas kendali. "Begitu pun aku, Karin-san."

Karin mengibaskan tangannya. "Karin saja tidak apa," koreksinya. "Tapi aku tidak ingat namamu."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Karin menebak mereka berdua seumuran, kurang lebihnya. Tetapi memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura terlihat lebih muda darinya. Barangkali karena Karin selalu terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan rekan seumurannya, sudah begitu sejak dulu. Struktur tulangnya yang besar, sudut-sudut wajahnya yang tajam. Atau mungkin itu hanyalah aura keluguan yang seolah melingkupi wanita itu—tidak letih dan sinis seperti Karin; belum merasakan kehidupan pernikahan yang sulit dan menikah tanpa cinta. Tetapi toh, tidak semua wanita sebodoh Karin; yang memaksa mempertahankan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya selama nyaris dua dekade.

Keduanya mengobrol ringan selagi menunggu antrian panjang kedai kopi. Karin dengan café au lait favoritnya dan Sakura dengan long macchiato yang membuat Karin tidak bisa menahan komentar, "pilihan kopimu menarik sekali."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Aku masih harus berjaga lima jam ke depan."

"Berjaga? Kau seorang dokter? Atau perawat?" tanya Karin penuh selidik.

"Dokter." Sakura menjawab singkat, tidak merinci jawabannya. Karin mendapati sikap santainya itu menarik. Wanita itu terlihat percaya diri dan mantap, tetapi tanpa kesan angkuh yang biasa Karin temui pada orang lain dengan pencapaian serupa.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu di sana," katanya, kemudian, "atau di mana pun."

Wanita itu, yang memaksa dipanggil Sakura saja, mengedikkan bahu. Rambut pinknya yang dipotong di atas bahu berayun-ayun. "Aku baru sebulan di sini. Selama ini aku menetap di Amerika."

"Ah."

Sakura adalah wanita yang ramah dan kontras dengan Karin: perangainya tenang dan senyumnya hangat; tutur bicaranya lembut dan tatapan matanya sabar; cara berpakaiannya sederhana dan kuku-kukunya dipotong pendek— _t_ _angan seorang ibu_. Ada desak iri yang mengisi rongga dadanya. _Dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik_ , pikirnya.

"Apa kau punya waktu akhir pekan ini?" Karin bertanya tiba-tiba. "Apa kau bisa mengajariku beberapa hal mengenai kesehatan anak?" Karin sungguh tidak tahu dari mana datangnya ide gila itu, tetapi kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk, jadi dia menambahkan, "akan kuberitahu alamat rumahku, kalau kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

Sakura tampak kaget dengan permintaan Karin yang tiba-tiba, tetapi dengan segera dia tersenyum hangat hingga ujung-ujung matanya berkerut. "Aku bukan dokter anak, tapi mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu."

 _Tangan seorang ibu_. Itu saja yang bisa Karin pikirkan sepanjang sisa obrolan pagi mereka.

—

—

Sasuke adalah pria yang terhormat dan suami yang setia. Dia juga adalah sosok ayah yang baik, meski tidak pernah nyaman memperlihatkan afeksi mendalamnya kepada putri semata wayangnya secara terang-terangan. Yang tidak dimilikinya hanyalah cinta untuk istrinya. Lima tahun kehidupan berumah tangga, Sasuke tidak pernah memberi Karin alasan untuk membencinya. Tidak pernah. Dia adalah suami impian dan ayah yang sempurna.

Tetapi api hitam di kedua matanya yang tidak pernah Karin lihat selama ini, berkilat-kilat dan berkobar panas, yang dengan begitu mudahnya melelehkan karang es yang selama ini membentengi hatinya—Karin membenci semua itu. Karin membenci Sasuke yang tidak dikenalinya. Kali ini adalah salah satunya.

Hanya dalam satu pertemuan, yang dinamainya 'proyek menjadi ibu yang baik'—Karin merasa dunianya roboh seketika, diserang langsung pada fondasinya. Tetapi Karin adalah seorang pejuang, selalu begitu. Meski dia bisa memperkirakan akhirnya akan seperti apa, Karin tidak akan diam begitu saja. Lima belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Karin berdehem, yang seketika memecah atmosfer ganjil di antara mereka. "Kalian saling kenal?" Dia memberanikan diri bertanya meski jantung di rongga dadanya berdentam bertalu-talu tak karuan.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Tatapan matanya tidak terbaca seperti biasa, tetapi Karin tahu ada yang berbeda yang membuat Sasuke menyembunyikan pikiran dan emosinya rapat-rapat dari dunia. Pria itu berkedip, dan bayangan apa pun yang sempat Karin lihat di sana menghilang begitu saja. "Ya," jawabnya kemudian, suara nyaris parau. "Kami dulu bertetangga."

Karin melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Wanita itu hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk, memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya. Dia tidak membantah maupun mengiyakan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kau baru kembali ke Jepang sebulan lalu. Jadi ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu setelah…?" Karin membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung di udara.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. "Lima belas tahun, kurang lebih."

Karin menduga Sasuke tahu dengan pasti berapa kurang dan lebih lima belas tahun itu. Sama halnya dengan Karin yang bisa merinci hari demi hari yang dihabiskannya mengejar cinta Sasuke. Ujung-ujung bibirnya menggulung membentuk senyum penuh ketidakpercayaan. _Menarik sekali_. Dia kembalikan lagi fokus ke arah Sakura yang kini mematung dengan wajah mengerut seolah dia baru saja menggigit lemon.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus mengobrol lebih lama, saling bertukar kabar. Akan kupesankan kopi. Long mocchiato untukmu, Sakura?" —dan seolah baru teringat, "dan untukmu juga 'kan, Sasuke?"

Karin sadar dia tengah bersikap egois dan kejam dan _sangat dirinya_. Semuanya bercampur rasa sakit yang berdenyut konstan di ulu hatinya. Barangkali ini adalah ketakutan terbesarnya. Barangkali inilah akhir baginya.

—

—

Ada yang terenggut dari Sasuke, pada hari itu: sesuatu yang tidak pernah berani Karin akui hingga hari ini—karena mengakuinya sama dengan mengakui kekalahan. Karin tidak ingin kalah, _jangan dulu_. Dia masih ingin memperjuangkan Sasuke dan cintanya, supaya suatu saat nanti pria itu bisa memandang Karin dengan cara yang sama seperti Karin memandangnya selama ini.

Namun nyatanya, _suatu saat_ itu tidak pernah datang.

Lima belas tahun, Karin merenung. Sudah lima belas tahun sejak hari itu; sejak satu _terserah kau saja_ Sasuke yang terdengar kelewat dingin ketika Karin memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya; sejak Sasuke memilih bungkam dalam penantiannya.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak dirancang demikian. Dia tidak pernah punya banyak kesabaran, dan lebih sedikit lagi kepercayaan diri—tak peduli meski orang lain gemetar hanya dengan mendengar kemasyhuran harga dirinya. Dia memperhitungkan segalanya dan membuat prediksi dan menyusun strategi. Sasuke tidak bertaruh, lebih-lebih tentang masa depan dan kebahagiaan.

 _Tetapi_ , pikir Karin, dia sudah menunggu lebih lama dari itu. Karin sudah mencintai Sasuke lebih dulu; jauh sebelum sekelebat rambut merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dan lama setelah bayang-bayang itu berubah menjadi hantu masa lalu. Yang tidak berubah selama ini: kesempatan itu tidak datang kepadanya, tidak dalam sepuluh maupun seratus tahun kehidupannya.

Memang tidak pernah tersedia ruang kosong di hati Sasuke untuk Karin rebut. Dibutuhkan lebih dari satu dekade supaya Karin menyadarinya, tetapi dia tidak menyesalinya—meski pernikahan mereka tanpa cinta dan gairah, mereka masih memiliki Suiren. Cinta mereka masih ada artinya.

Dan ini bukan tentang Sasuke yang berhenti mencintai Sakura. Meski dia telah berhenti menunggu, Sasuke tidak berhenti mencintainya. Kehidupan terus berlanjut sekalipun ekor pesawat tujuan penerbangan Amerika Serikat itu menghilang di batas cakrawala. Tetapi dia telah meninggalkan bagian terpenting dirinya pada masa itu, menutupnya rapat-rapat, dan tidak menyentuhnya lagi—juga tidak mengizinkan siapa pun memasukinya dan membiarkan Karin mencintai dirinya yang tersisa serpihan belaka.

Karin dulu berpikir: begitu pun tidak masalah.

 _Ah_ , betapa sombongnya dia, menaksir terlalu tinggi kapasitasnya dalam mencintai Sasuke. Dia, yang mencintai dengan sebegitu dalam dan dahsyat, bagaimana mungkin akan puas hanya dengan memiliki Sasuke yang tidak lagi utuh?

Karin kini berpikir: tidak ada gunanya membuat hidup dua orang lain sama menyedihkannya dengan hidupnya. Tidak seperti yang orang kebanyakan sangka mengenai dirinya selama ini, Karin tidak serendah itu. Sudah waktunya Karin melanjutkan kehidupannya sendiri.

—

—

"Ayo kita bercerai saja."

Sasuke menghentikan coretan pulpennya di atas lembar laporan-laporan yang tengah dia periksa. Dipandanginya Karin yang berdiri sambil bersandar di ambang pintu kerjanya; wanita yang sudah lima tahun ini menjadi istrinya. Tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Karin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang meja kerja suaminya. Dipandanginya sejenak kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja di antara mereka berdua, mengumpulkan pikirannya. "Kau tidak bahagia dan aku tidak puas dengan pernikahan ini. Kita berdua sama-sama menyedihkan." Dia mengangkat bahu, berlagak seolah pembahasan perceraian itu tidak ada artinya baginya. "Aku berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini," katanya kemudian, dan baru saat itu dia sadari: dia memang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini.

Barangkali dia tidak akan menemukan lagi pria yang sebaik Sasuke di luar sana, yang meski tidak bisa mencintainya, tetap menjadi suami paling setia yang bisa seorang wanita impikan. _Bodoh sekali_ , sudah berapa ratus ribu kali Karin memaki wanita yang bisa dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Sasuke, belasan tahun lalu. Bagaimana mungkin pria seperti Sasuke tidak menjadi pilihan pertama dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin kesempatan hidup bersama Sasuke tidak menjadi impiannya.

Sasuke terdiam memandangi istrinya. Pulpennya diletakkan hati-hati di atas meja—hitam dan emas mengilat yang, baru Karin sadari, adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari dirinya, dulu sekali. Dada Karin nyeri dengan _kalau saja_ yang begitu familier. "Ya, kau benar," katanya, dihembuskan bersama desah berat napasnya. "Kau berhak mendapatkan lebih dari ini."

Pria itu mengabaikan penilaian Karin mengenai dirinya yang tidak bahagia. Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ada banyak hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan sebuah kebahagiaan: kehormatan, tanggung jawab, kesetiaan, yang semua telah dilaksanakan tanpa gagal.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan Suiren?" tanya Sasuke. Ada kerutan dalam di dahinya.

Karin menunduk memandangi ujung-ujung kuku tangannya yang terawat dan dicat merah mengilat. _Bukan tangan seorang ibu_. Karin tahu itu. "Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau dia tinggal bersama kau dan keluargamu saja," jawab Karin lamat-lamat, memilih baik-baik kata-katanya.

Sasuke memandanginya, dan tatapannya bukan yang mengadili, membuat Karin bernapas lebih lega. Sasuke juga memahaminya: bahwa bukannya Karin tidak mencintai putri mereka. Mereka sama-sama tahu Karin bukan sosok ibu yang bisa mengurus seorang balita seorang diri, bukan pula ibu yang bisa menjadi panutan bagi putrinya. Itu adalah caranya menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada putri semata wayangnya.

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Apa kau punya permintaan lain? Mobil atau vila yang kau inginkan?"

Itu adalah cara Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya, Karin menyadari. Tawarannya yang murah hati membuat matanya memanas dan Karin harus berkedip untuk menjernihkan pandangannya yang buram. Betapa dia masih ingin berharap. "Subaru, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Mobil yang Sasuke hadiahkan kepadanya setelah kelahiran Suiren; mobil yang menjadi bukti hari paling bahagianya—Karin ingin menyimpannya selalu.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Tatapannya, meski tidak lembut, terlihat ramah. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

—

—

Hanya diperlukan waktu tiga bulan untuk finalisasi perceraian mereka. Karin membeli sebuah apartemen baru, terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang memaksa membayarkan tunjungan anak yang sama sekali tidak perlu. Karin mengunjungi putrinya setiap akhir pekan. Terkadang mereka makan siang bertiga bersama, terkadang dirinya dan Suiren saja untuk menikmati momen ibu dan anak.

Karin tidak menduga dia akan merasa sepuas ini dengan hidupnya saat ini. Oh dan bisa menertawakan mantan suaminya ketika pria itu datang dengan ekspresi kalut dan tatapan _jangan macam-macam denganku_ -nya. Ketika itu terjadi, Karin sudah bisa menebak alasannya. Klien yang luar biasa menjengkelkan saja tidak akan mampu mengubah ekspresi kalem permanen di wajah Sasuke. _Wanita satu itu rupanya hebat juga_ , pikir Karin. _Dasar pria bodoh_.

Dipasangnya kacamata aviatornya, mengusir segala pikiran yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan kemalangan kehidupan romansanya. Dia merebahkan diri di atas pasir pantai yang hangat, memejamkan mata dan menikmati kehangatan sinar matahari Okinawa yang ramah.

 _Perlu dua orang untuk menarikan tango_. Karin hanya perlu mencari seorangnya lagi. [ ]


End file.
